The invention relates to a wheel suspension for automotive vehicles, with at least one wheel control member, with a wheel suspension system comprising a coil spring, and with at least one vehicle component arranged in the surrounding area of the coil spring.
In wheel suspensions of this type, the space is frequently very restricted. However, in most cases a quite specific arrangement is desirable for the individual parts of the wheel suspension, for functional reasons. This oftentimes forces compromises in conjunction with other constructional conditions resulting from the design of the vehicle.
Thus, for example, French Pat. No. 1,573,273 concerns a wheel suspension of the general type referred to above, wherein the coil spring is in the way of the axle shaft and is therefore supported on the wheel control member by way of a special bracket bridging the axle shaft. Consequently, this construction requires a special bridging member, the manufacture and mounting of which causes additional expenses.
In another conventional wheel suspension described in German published unexamined patent application (DOS) No. 2,431,675, the coil spring of the spring leg is to be supported on the damper thereof above the vehicle wheel. This structural solution, however, requires a large construction height of the spring leg, counteracting, for example in case of front axles, the tendency of placing the contours of the engine hood increasingly lower.
Thus, a great variety of compromises have been made, namely in constructional as well as functional viewpoints (for example with respect to spring ratio), wherein corresponding problems are encountered precisely in connection with the arrangement of coil springs because these require a large amount of space.
Special difficulties also are experienced, if an already designed vehicle is to be retrofitted, for example, from rear wheel drive to front wheel drive or four wheel drive, or is to be equipped with coil springs of different size for roadway and terrain.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a wheel suspension of the type discussed hereinabove which permits a construction adaptable to a great variety of different requirements in an especially advantageous way.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing that the coil spring is formed by two series-connected individual springs which are arranged with their vertically facing spring ends supported against each other by way of a bridge member disposed at a spacing from the vehicle component.
The subdivision of the coil spring according to this invention into two series-connected individual springs makes it possible to design the two individual springs in their length so that they will terminate respectively at a spacing from the vehicle component in the zone where this vehicle component will pass through the enveloping surface (axial projection surface) of the coil spring. By means of the bridge member arranged laterally of the vehicle component, the two springs mutually support each other. The coil spring accordingly forms a tandem spring.
In this connection, the invention contemplates respective arrangements where the vehicle component enters with only a part or with its entire cross section between the two individual springs.
The size of the spacing of the two individual springs from each other is selected so that the vehicle component is at a spacing with respect to the spring ends which ensures that, at maximally possible spring strokes, any contact between the spring ends and the vehicle component is precluded.
The invention provides a compact construction and yet makes available maximum room for spring windings. The invention furthermore makes it possible to equip vehicles designed for rear wheel drive to front wheel drive or to change the coil springs to those having a larger diameter, without having to alter the support on the body side of the coil springs of the front axle.
According to preferred embodiments of the invention, the vehicle component may be any part to be accommodated in the area of a wheel suspension, such as part of the wheel control system, for example a strut or a control arm, one or several pipelines, e.g. exhaust pipes, an axle shaft, a body part, or a wheel.
Furthermore, various vehicle components can simultaneously enter between the two individual springs or can be passed therethrough. Also embodiments are contemplated wherein the coil spring is provided in the upright position as well as in a horizontal position.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the respective final turns of the spring ends of the individual springs oriented toward the vehicle component exhibit a turn end portion angled essentially in parallel to the spring axis in the direction of the other individual spring; and wherein both turn end portions are held in mutual alignment under pretensioning in the bridge member means, said bridge member means being arranged laterally of the vehicle component between these end portions. In this case, mounting of the spring end turns on the bridge member can be dispensed with. According to a further feature of certain such embodiments, the spring end turns are held in a self-centering seating on the bridge member, which can be realized in a favorable fashion by providing that the mutually facing turn end portions terminate conically and engage into recesses of the bridge member means which are complimentary to the conicity of the end portions, said bridge member means being in the manner of a sleeve.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention it is provided that the bridge member means is of a U-shape; and wherein the final turn of each spring end of both individual springs facing the vehicle component is respectively supported on one of the two U-legs of the bridge member means which bridge member means surrounds the vehicle component at a radial spacing. This construction provides an especially simple mounting of the U-shaped bridge member which, for this purpose, can be inserted, while encompassing the component, with its U-legs between the spring ends of the two individual springs. According to a further advantageous feature of certain embodiments, it is provided that the respective final turns of the two spring ends oriented toward the vehicle component are fixed at last in the radial direction on the U-legs of the bridge member means.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, embodiments in accordance with the present invention.